Lavande Dursley
by Fleurs Fanees
Summary: Je m'appelle Lavande Dusley et je suis la fille de Dudley ...Par chance ou par malchance ,je suis une sorcière !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartient à la grande JKR, Celle qui m'a fait révée de nombreuse nuit a ce monde magique et qui m'a fait adoré les livres . Rien ne m'appartient à part les personnages que j'invente.

Résumé : Je M'appelle Lavande est jusqu'au jour de mes 8 ans je menais une vie épanouie avec mon père Dudley et ma mère Marie mais tout a basculé lorsque j'ai compris que j'avais quelleque chose de surnaturelle en moi !Ma vie est devenus un calvaire ...

Spoilers : C'est aprés Tous les tommes De J.K.R...L'orsque Lilly rentrera a Poudlard la première fois !

Note : La Directrice est Luna Lovegood Londubat .Le professeur de Botanique est Neville ...Bref ...VOus verrez bien !^^

Lavande Dursley 

J'ai mal au coude, Dudley m'a encore frappé.

Dudley c'est mon père. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi il s'est défoulé ainsi ,ah oui ; je n'avais pas bien mis la table cette fois, en fait c'était une excuse qu'il a fournit le lendemain après que ses 6 verres d'alcool se soient dissipés ...Maman n'avait rien dit, comme d'habitude, me laissant seule devant le fouet de Papa ...

Peur, oui je crois bien qu'elle avait peur ...C'était devenu plus habituel maintenant, Papa savait que je pourrai bientôt le détrôner .Alors ,il s'avouerait ses derniers temps de gloire à me frapper à longueur de journée ...J'avais maintenant six hématomes à la figure et à la tête ...Cinq bleus de la longueur de ma paume sur tout mon corps ...J'avais mal au coude ,tellement mal ...Ca il me le payera ...Tu m'entends Papa ? Tout cela avait commencé à l'âge de huit ans quand des talents surnaturels sont venus entrer et rester en moi ...Je menais à l'époque une vie normale et adorable ,j'étais heureuse ,mon père m'adorait ...C'est le jour de mes 8 années que je deviens un monstre comme dirait mon Père alcoolique,alcoolique depuis trois ans ,trois ans où tous les soir il passait son temps a déceler sa ceinture et à frapper toutes les parties de mon corps

.Le motif de ces disputes avait commencé quand j'avais pu casser le verre de vin de mon père, quand, il s'apprêtait à s'endormir ,il avait regarder le verre tombé ,se briser et m'avait injecté un regard haineux ...Depuis Je n'était plus rien pour lui,depuis je ne servais que pour les taches ménagères et pour calmer ses besoins violents . Je n'étais qu'un Punching-ball humain ...Ma mère avait peur de lui comme de moi ...J'avais bouleversé sa vie de Mère parfaite, j'avais tué ses rêves de vivre une vie normale ! Je m'appelle Lavande, je vis et j'espère qu'un jour je serai une fée, un être aimé.. Moi, être qu'une sorcière ? Je suis une Jeune fille avant tout ! D'accord je rentre dans l'école de Poudlard! Je sais que c'est une école spécialisée pour les gens anormaux de la société de normalité dont je suis née …

Je ne suis pas unique ni normale ; juste entre les deux .Je vis et j'espère …J'étais tellement heureuse de comprendre qu'il pouvait y avoir dés gens comme moi que j''ai cassé la télévision en pleins match de foot !Ce qui m'a valus une autre punitions .C'est ma petite existence de 11 ans qui m'a appris à penser que je serai peut-être appréciée dans un autre monde ; mon monde …Là-bas ,j'apprendrai à vivre une vie …Je verrai d'autre personne comme moi …je ne serai pas différente de tous ces gens …Je parle au serpent ,ils m'obéissent .Est-ce normal ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois différente, pourquoi fallait-il que je m'éloigne du tas ? Tel est la question comme dirait Papa ! Ma Grand-mère Pétunia me déteste encore plus, elle ne comprend pas comment La famille Dursley a pus engendrer une fille Sorcière…Elle n'a pas besoin de me frapper, on dit souvent que les parole ont plus d'influence que la violence et bien j'ai le regret de vous dire que cela est vrai ...Et elle le sait, et le fait très naturellement .Il parait que le cousin de papa était pareil …Ne s'appelait-il pas Harry ? Harry Potter …

Je ne l'avais vus que sur une photo déchirer en milles morceaux, sous le lit de Grand-père. Qui était-il ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une si grande amertume ? La Directrice Luna Lovegood Londubat avait pleuré en me voyant …Pourquoi ? Je s'avais bien que les balafres de mon visage faisaient pâlir certains, je ne voulait pas de pitié ,je voulait juste qu'on me sorte de cette merde !

Je lui avais demandé qui était Harry Potter …Un prisonnier ? Un brigand ? Un Assassin ? La gorge sèche, la directrice m'avait dit qu'il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre ; mais un très grand sorcier qu'il fallait respecter … alors je n'y avait plus penser jusqu'à aujourd'hui .Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le jour J de la lettre pour les sorciers ? Où est-ce que je pourrai bien apporter Un crapaud ? Ou devait-je aller dans ce matin de Septembre ? Ces Quatre mots me rappelèrent à la raison :

-_**Je viens chercher Lavande.**_

_**-Qui êtes-vous pour quérir ma fille ?**_

_**-Ne vous avais-je pas prévenus de ma visite dans une de ces centaines de lettres que je vous avais envoyé ?**_

_**-Nous les avons jeté**_

_**-Ah…oui ! J'avais oublié les réactions des Dursley aux lettres de Poudlard !**_

_**-Vous me faites peur avec votre parapluie …J'ai comme l'impression que cela ce répète, aboya Papa en trémoussant sa moustache.**_

_**-Oui…Mais cette fois je n'ai plus a faire pousser de queue en tire-bouchon ; elle y est déjà !**_

Papa rougis et me regarda d'un air mauvais signifiant : Monte dans ta chambre …

Pris d'un petit frisson il dévisagea une seconde fois l'inconnu à la barbe grise et au parapluie rose bonbon .L'homme fit un signe et les lumières s'éteignirent, Je le regarda médusée et me frotta les yeux pour voir si tout cela était bien réel :

_**-Je suis comme toi, Lavande Dursley! Tout Comme toi …Tu dois venir avec moi, ne souhaites-tu pas découvrir des gens qui te ressemblent ?**_

_**-Elle ne ressemblera pas a une folle ! gronda Papa**_

_**-Peu importe ,folle ou pas ! …Elle est comme moi !**_

_**J'irai à Poudlard, pour Exister, pour Vivre ! L'homme déclara :**_

_**-C'est peut-être à Lavande de décider ?**_

_**-Non ! Elle n'ira pas ! Elle ne décidera pas ! C'est pour son bien !décréta mon père d'un rire rageur qui indiquait qu'il était prêt a se battre .**_

_**-Son bien c'est de vous quitter ! Et pourtant, ça elle ne peux pas le faire !**_

_**-Papa ! J'ai envie d'y aller ! Déclarai-je d'un ton suppliant.**_

_**-Alors grimpe ma fille, grimpe sur mon dos, Oh …fait je m'appelle Hagrid !**_

_**-Hagrid…Comme sur l'île ?s'inquiéta Papa.**_

_**-Tous juste Dudley !déclara le Hagrid en question**_

_**-AHAHAHAHAH …..Cria Papa en disparaissant derrière le canapé**_

Je ris naïvement devant la réaction de mon père mais je ne compris pas grand-chose :L'île ?

L'homme attrapa mon bras et nous nous envolâmes .Beurk…J'ai envie de vomir !Il me posa dans une allé sombre et entra dans un bar .

_**« -Hagrid !Qu'elle bon vent t'amène ?**_

_**-La Nièce de Harry Potter !!! »**_

Tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent et tous me regardèrent avec estime .Puis Hagrid m'emmena dans une petite pièce et à l'aide de son parapluie fit écarter un passage de brique .Je me retrouva dans la plus magique allée que j'avais rencontré …Les Sorciers s'affluait devant les Petites boutique avec de l'empressement pour certain et flânant pour d'autre .

_**« _Voici le Chemin de traverse Lavande !C'est ici que tu trouvera tes livres,Ton balais ,Ton hiboux et Surtout ta baguette !**_

_**-Hagrid !Je n'ai pas d'argent !**_

_**-Ne t'inquiètes pas ton oncle m'a donné suffisamment !Viens suis-moi !**_

Il tourna dans une ruelle et entra dans le magasin « OLIVANDER II » .Un jeune Homme descendit du son escabeau et contemplas Lavande :

_**« -Ne serais pas une parente de Se Grand Potter ?demanda-t-il d'un regard heureux .**_

_**-Vu juste Alistar ,plus précisément sa nièce ! !approuvas Hagrid**_

_**-Ravi de te rencontré !Tu es ici chez toi !**_

_**-Merci,Monsieur !Dit-je**_

_**-Alors ,Les baguettes je présume ?Bon …On va essayé celle là !en lui tendant un Hiboux de 9 centimètre …Elle me s'emble bien …Voilà cela fera dix livres !**_

**

* * *

**

**C'est ma premiere fiction ,j'espere qu'elle vous a plus !**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Merci Al !dit Hagrid **

**Nous sortîmes rapidement et je lui demandai :**

**«-Dit Hagrid ,Pourquoi dois-je avoir une baguette ?Nous mangeons Japonais à l'école ?**

**-Mais non !Lavande c'est pour la magie !**

**-Ah…Mais toi tu as bien un parapluie !**

**-C'est parce que je suis un semi géant ma petite !Allez cessons de jacasser ,veux-tu ?! Viens il Faut aller acheter tes livres à Fleury et Bott !**

**Nous longeâmes la ruelle et entrâmes dans la boutique …Une certaine Hermione Granger dédicaçait de beaux livres pour enfants .Hagrid me dit qu'il l'a connaissait et souhaitait me l'a présentée …J'acceptait poliment ,et arriva devant la table de l'auteur :**

**-Hagrid !Que me vaut l'honneur de cette charmante visite ! Comment va Poudlard ?**

**-Je crois que tous va bien ,mais je tenais a te présenté Lavande Dursley !**

**-Lavande Dursley ?!Comme …Ravie de rencontré !Tu es donc la nièce de Harry .**

**-Il paraît ,répondis-je .**

**-Je suis une de ses meilleures amis et je l'ai connus a Poudlard .Tu sera peut-être dans la même maison que mes enfants :Hugo qui y va pour la premier fois et Rose qui est en 3 eme année ! Mais tu verras aussi tes cousins :Albus,Lily et James **

**-J'ai des cousins sorciers ? dis-je étonnée .**

**-Hagrid ,je pense qu'il faut commencé a lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce monde …Après ces achats allée chez « ****Glaces Florian Fortarôme » et offrit lui un sandaes puis raconté tous ce qui vous paraîtra utile !Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ,regardez la file qui attends ma signature !**

**Après, la boutique de « l'apothicaire » ou Nous achetions des produit pour les potions _.Après l'émerveillement dans « la Boutique de Quidditch ( ou j' appris que l'on pouvait volé sur un balais ).Après _**« **Eeylops Au Royaume du Hibou » ou j' eus une magnifique chouette blanche que je surnommas tous de suite Bella .Après l'achat à « Weasley,farces pour sorciers facétieux » de boites à flemme,des Oreilles à rallonges,Pastille de Gerbes ,Nous nous retrouvâmes chez le glaciers .**

**Alors Hagrid me raconta :**

**« Ton oncle a battu un sorcier très puissant qui …. »**

**A la fin de l'histoire je comprenais l'estime des gens par rapport à cet homme que je **

**n'avais encore jamais vu .Il paya l'addition et nous sortîmes pour nous téléporté ,devant une gare qui me paraissait normal .**

**Beuk ,J'ai envie de vomir … Les gens se bousculait et s'affluait devant King cross comme chaque 1****er**** septembre !Hagrid pouffa devant un monsieur qui venait de tomber en portant sa valise !Il me donna le billet et dit qu'il avait des courses a faire :**

**-Mais Hagrid !Il doit y avoir une erreur !Il y a écrit 9/3.4 !C'est impossible !Hagrid !je me retourna et compris qu'il était partit …**

**Alors furieuse ,je errais ne sachant ou allée …Je m'arrêtai, toujours aussi perdu devant une horloge :Je devais embarquer dans une minute !Une famille passa ,chariot recouvert d'hiboux de rat et de livre mouvementé .Je les suivis discrètement par crainte puis je leurs demandai :**

**« -Madame ?Je m'appelle Lavande et j'ai rendez-vous a Poudlard .Savez ou est la gare 9/3.4?**

**-Mais droit devant toi ma petite !Entre le 9 et le dix !Je m'appelle Cho Chang et voici ma fille :Tara Chang .**

**-Enchanté Lavande et tu ne voudrai pas t'assoire a coté de moi !Je suis aussi de première année et je ne connais pas grand monde !dit la jeune fille .**

-Volontiers .

**Cho attrapa mon bras et enlaça sa fille de l'autre main tous en courant vers le mur .Et on se retrouva bras croisé devant le Poudlard express !**

**Emerveillée, puis surprise je regardais les élèves préssés qui rentrai dans les compartiments .Je lançais un bref regard aux alentours lorsque je vis l'homme de la photo ...Harry ?Oui c'était bien lui .Cho suivait mon regard et détourna les yeux timidement sur Harry Potter qui enlaçait ....sa femme ?Ses enfants trainaient une lourde valise et se moquaient de leurs parents qui s'embrasaient .Hermione Granger était là et me vit en souriant :**

**-Lavande vient là !****Je te présente Hugo et Rose !Hugo comme je te l'ai dit y vas pour la premiére fois !dit-elle **

**-Enchantée ,dis je .**

**Tous en discutant elle nous amena dans le train suivit de mes cousins qui n'arrétait pas de me posé des questions .On embarqua aprés que tous les élèves se soit installé et parlames dans le compartiments 9 de la rentrée .Rose,James,Albus,Tara,Hugo,Lily et Moi se racontions tous les petites anecdotes de nos vies .Un préfet hurla aux voyageurs qu'il fallait mettre nos robes et vite nous vetimes .Poudlard s'approchait ...**


End file.
